


Inbound

by CuteHeartz



Series: The Slenderverse Kingdoms [5]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M, Royalty, Slenderverse, Take my trash, im crying they’re so official and royal i love them, the royal boyos are headed to a BALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: Tim and Brian take a royal trip and the history of the Kingdoms is explored along the way.





	Inbound

“Presenting His Royal Majesty, King Timothy Sutton Wright, of House Wright, of the Kingdom of Marble Hornets, Protector of the People’s Rights and of the Territories of the Same, and His Serene Royal Highness, Queen Consort to the King Brian Haight Thomas-Wright, of House Wright, of the Kingdom of Marble Hornets and of the Territories of the Same!” 

The Royal Herald finished his declaration with a slam of his ornate staff against the polished marble floor of the palace entryway. He was dressed in his typical light blue and white suit with white gloves and starched white stockings with polished boots. On his head sat a large blue hat with a plumed feather. He stiffly turned and bowed low to the two figures making their way past him and down the steps of the palace towards their carriage.

”I need to change these titles at some point. Too damn long. I mean seriously?” Tim muttered under his breath, faking a smile and waving to the admiring courtesans and workers watching them below. Brian smiled and playfully nudged Tim in the side. “Oh hush. People are watching us.” 

They slowly descended the many stairs until they reached the bottom. The crowds were kept at bay by the royal guards stationed all along their path, but still they were bombarded with cheers, blessings, and outstretched hands hoping to touch the King or Queen. 

“Your Majesty!” One older man cried, dressed in the simple clothes that designated a palace worker. “God Bless you! God bless you, Your Highness!” Tears streamed down the man’s cheeks. Brian’s gaze softened and he briefly went to shake the man’s hand and thank him as Tim stood by. The stop was short, as people began frantically reaching out in an attempt to touch or grab at the Queen’s clothes or hair.

Eventually, they made their way to their carriage. It was a very large black coach with gold trim along the edges, lining the windows and around the doors. The spokes and felloes of the wheels were equally gilded, as were the ornate golden sculptures on top of the coach, depicting cherubs holding bows and pointing their arrows toward the sky. Tim grimaced at the monstrosity as a footman opened the door and pulled down the stairs for them to climb inside. 

Settling into the plush red seats, Tim sighed next to Brian. “Don’t you think this is all too much?” He mumbled. Brian ran a soothing hand over Tim’s forearm. They heard the coachmen call out and crack his whip to spur the team of six white horses into action. “You know how it is. Kingdoms, especially old kingdoms, have a long history of old traditions and customs. The grandeur and luxury is merely another one of them.” Their kingdom was the oldest of the powerful kingdoms in the land, having been around for hundreds of years.

Of course, having such a storied history also meant having a trove of legends and myths. One particularly prevalent legend that originated in Marble Hornets but spread to other kingdoms as well was the Legend of Der Grobmann. As it goes, a thousand years ago there were many tribes inhabiting the continent. One of the most powerful tribes was Habiscitus, which was located around the Black Forest. It was believed to have somehow found the secret to unlocking the evil powers of dark magic and the powers of Satan. Slowly, they conquered other tribes in an attempt to build a powerful empire. Each tribe they conquered was treated with brutality, having their farms and cities burned and salted and forcing the men and women into virtual slavery.

However, they were finally stopped by the Alliance of Germaine, which consisted of three other powerful tribes. In the Battle of Black Forest, the King of Habiscitus, a cruel tyrant who many believed to be inhuman and possibly even the Devil himself, was captured and condemned to be executed in the Black Forest. According to the legend, just before the King was hung from the gallows, he placed a powerful curse on the land. The curse would send the demon Der Grobmann, an ancient evil that brought terror throughout the land, to torment every kingdom, especially those in the Alliance of Germaine, for all eternity. 

However, in order to further spread torment and fear, Der Grobmann was said to have split himself into three entities in order to torment the three tribes in the Alliance, who later grew into powerful kingdoms. The names of these three entities evolved over time, but currently have taken on the names of Slenderman in EverymanHYBRID, The Administrator in Tribe Twelve, and The Operator in Marble Hornets. 

While such a legend is bad enough, there exists another such tale that many also assure is fact. Some say that after the King of Habiscitus cursed the land with Der Grobmann, he was not yet satisfied with the terror he had inflicted on his captors. Wanting revenge for his death, the doomed King sold his soul to Satan so that he might return in the form of the cruel and insane entity known as Habit. 

Finally, after successfully reincarnating himself, Habit sprung another demon from the earth in the Black Forest known as Riulaev, more “fondly” known today as the Rake. 

Tim closed his eyes as he thought about the legend. He thought of how his ancestors hundreds of years ago constantly fought against these demons, trying fruitlessly to rid their kingdoms of their terror. How he was now expected to carry that mantle. 

At the feeling of Brian’s hand squeezing his shoulder, Tim opened his eyes again and gazed over to his husband. Brian stared at him in concern.

”I know that look, T. Don’t worry about this. I’ve told you many times now that you are going to be a great king.” He said firmly. Tim smiled and turned again to gaze out the window as they left the palace grounds, the massive iron gates closing behind their entourage. He heard the three Postillions up front keeping the horses in line, the 4 footmen standing on the back platform behind the carriage and talking silently amongst themselves, and the royal guards riding on either side of the carriage on their horses. Outside of the clops of countless horse hooves, the quiet conversations of the footmen, occasional calls from the coachman and postillions, and the quiet rumbling of the carriage wheels, Tim focused on the sounds of the forest they were entering as they traveled closer to the capital city. It took 40 minutes before they began to pass by small houses and shops as they entered the city and the sounds of singing birds and rustling trees was replaced by the sounds of carts, wagons, and people selling their goods in the marketplace. 

Tim smiled as he took in the scent of fresh bread and pastries from a local bakery. These were his people. These are the people he is supposed to protect from the Operator. He in incapable.

”So how do you think the others are doing?” Brian asked, turning back to Tim from the window he was looking out of. Tim leaned back against his seat. 

“I think they’re doing fine. Other than the usual chaos at least. We’ll be finding out once we arrive at the Assembly.”

Every year since the creation of the Alliance of Germaine, an Assembly of Germaine was held at the Palace of Habiscitus. After Habiscitus was conquered and their king executed, the Kingdom was split up and conquered tribes were given back their sovereignty and developed into their own kingdoms. The small area of land left, including the palace, was transformed into a sort of neutral territory. Part of the palace was converted into a cathedral and the rest was often used as a meeting place to negotiate, sign treaties, and end wars. The Assembly of Germaine celebrated the end of the war against Habiscitus and the continued surivival of the Kingdoms in the Alliance. 

“We should also take some time at the Assembly to try to finish working out that new trade deal with Dark Harvest.” Brian mused. Brian continued speaking on his ideas about what they could use in the negotiations but Tim found himself tuning out his voice as he stared out at the city passing by. By now, their presence had spread quickly throughout town and many people started to gather along the sides of the road to watch the royal entourage pass by. He saw many people waving excitedly at them, some even cheering and chanting his name. 

Seeing such hope on their faces caused a sharp pain in his heart. They didn’t know all of the problems threatening them. Every citizen knew, of course, about their history and the legends that many believe explain the existence of the evils that haunt their kingdom, but they did not know of the extent of the problems they faced. The Administrator has already succeeded in taking the Tribe Twelve kingdom. It served as proof that nobody was safe. Who’s to say that his kingdom won’t be next? Tim could only hope that Noah’s newfound “allies” would succeed in taking back their kingdom and that they could all find a way to rid their homes of the curse.

Tim was snapped out of his fears by the sight of a familiar face in the crowd of people. Or rather, familiar mask.

His heart began to race as he saw those large, empty black eyes and expressionless black lips. 

At the sight of the raised bow and arrow in his hands, his eyes widened. 

“Tim? Are you-“ Brian asked, leaning over to grab Tim’s shoulders. Tim grabbed Brian and shoved them both down to the floor of the carriage as the arrow shattered the glass window and embedded into the rich red fabric covering the carriage’s walls. 

Brian stared at the arrow in shock as screams broke out amongst the crowds and the royal guards jumped into action, chasing the man in the mask who had now disappeared into thin air. 

The coachman’s shout and furious shake of the reigns spurred the confused horses into a near gallop and they quickly sped away from the scene of chaos. 

When they finally stopped for the night at a private estate belonging to one of the members of his court, Brian had mostly shaken off the incident, but Tim was still left speechless.

”Tim, come on, talk to me.” Brian urged softly in their room that night. 

“I’m never going to succeed at fighting off these monsters.” Tim whispered, his back facing Brian. “There is no hope. I can’t even prevent an attack in my own capital.”

Without warning, Tim felt tears running down his cheeks. As he cried, Brian ran his hands gently along Tim’s back. 

He knew it wasn’t much of a reassurance for Tim, but it was the greatest comfort he could offer. 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have no idea how much research went into the different parts of the carriage and the entourage that usually go with royal carriages in order to make this all accurate haha!  
> I also wanted to include different references that would help connect the Slenderverse in this AU as well as combine the history and lore of the Slenderverse with the history and lore of Slenderman in general. I will cover these connections here!  
> 1\. The Black Forest is a reference to the Black Forest in Germany which is believed to be where the first “Slenderman” character originated and served as an inspiration for Victor Surge’s photos.  
> 2\. Der Grobmann is basically the German word for Slenderman, or the “Tall Man.”  
> 3\. ‘Germaine’ in The Alliance of Germaine is basically another reference to Germany  
> 4\. Habiscitus is clearly in reference to the name Habit, who is believed to have been an ancient king of that kingdom in this AU.


End file.
